This invention relates to a multi-purpose lightweight folding boat with tent and trailer.
Folding and sectional boats have for many years been trying to solve some fundamental problems that confront boaters. A boat big and stable enough for family use typically weighs several thousand pounds making it difficult to store, transport, launch, or propel over the water and requires a powerful tow vehicle. They are also very limited in function as well as to the method of propulsion and the size and depth of the bodies of water they can be used on. While the following examples of prior art all deal with these problems to some degree, they all tend to be either to impractical, complicated and time consuming to assemble and use, or not versatile or efficient for many separate uses or conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,984,845 to Gregoire is a folding boat that is towable, stable, lightweight, shallow draught and provides provisions for overnight use. One of the problems with this design is the absence of deck space outside of the tent enclosure that is often needed for maneuvering or alternate activities while the tent is erected. Another problem is the sleeping cots cantilever over the water creating dangerous instability in wind or rough water.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,121,238 to Levinson is a folding boat that doubles as a tent camper. This design is extremely complicated and time consuming to assemble and to configure for sleeping. It also is limited in its methods of propulsion.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,097,371 to Rough is a folding boat that stores and carries gear by forming an aerodynamic shape with a waterproof seal where the two halves meet. This design sacrifices efficient and versatile boat design in favor of cargo towing and storage ability.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,809 to Melton is a folding boat/cargo container that can be separated into two boats for portaging. Again this design makes for poor boating performance however configured.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,097 to Spickelmire is a folding boat and locking device to join the hulls. This locking device is improved upon and simplified.